


In Case of: Elliot Alderson

by hackermans (rose_live)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, more tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/hackermans
Summary: This is pretty much just a self-indulgent study into Elliot's character, and his mental health. Spoilers throughout the entire series (just to be safe). Also, the one-sided tyrell/elliot tag is for how tyrell feels about elliot/mr. robot.This also includes some of my personal headcanons. These chapters will be more of one-shots that are vaguely linked together.





	1. Krista and Elliot: Therapy

“Is there something bothering you?” Krista’s question startled Elliot, as he turned to her and blinked slowly. He was confused. The last thing that he remembered was that he was supposed to meet Angela for lunch at 12:30 when they both were on break. He looked at the clock, which read 5:40. Five hours, ten minutes. That was how long had passed since he last remembered. 

At first, he had thought it was the morphine or chalked it up to him spacing out. The gaps kept becoming more and more frequent, sometimes spanning complete days. What was happening to him? Krista looked at him, waiting for his response. He couldn’t tell Krista what was happening. He must be stressed, with the fsociety hack going on and Gideon becoming nosier and nosier with CS30. Elliot couldn’t tell Krista this, though. 

For starters, he didn’t tell people about his feeling very often. If he had confessed to losing time she might become suspicious of him when he couldn’t produce a suitable answer to why he thought he was losing time. She couldn’t know about fsociety, or anything he was involved in. The point of the hack was to keep people like Krista safe. He couldn’t let her be involved in his mess. 

“There’s nothing that’s bothering me. Just a little stress at work is all,” Elliot lied. He hoped that it convinced her, for the time being.


	2. Angela and Elliot: Corporate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot always had a soft spot for Angela, a weakness in his code, and she knew how to exploit it. He agreed to go, which was why he was back at the office at eight on a Friday night. 
> 
> or: Elliot goes to an office Christmas party at the request of Angela.
> 
>  
> 
> chapter warning: panic attack, recreational drugs (weed).

Christmas. It was a time of year that Elliot could do without. He despised seeing people conned by Evil Corp and other businesses into plunging themselves into more debt for the newest and best tech. Minimum wage employees worked to exhaustion so that the CEOs could pad their pocket and finance their newest cruise in the Caribbean. Besides, working at an office meant that there were office parties, which Elliot was pressured into attending. He usually was able to weasel his way out of them, but Angela had managed to persuade Elliot to attend. Ollie was visiting a sick relative and wasn’t able to go (in actuality he was visiting Stella B for another one of their “meetings,” though Elliot wasn’t going to tell Angela this). Angela, not wanting to attend the party alone, bribed Elliot with weed, a movie marathon, and the promise to not try to get him to go to any other social get togethers for the foreseeable future. 

“It’s only going to be for two hours, and we can even leave early if you want,” Angela pleaded, “Besides, it’s not like you’re going to be around new people, you work with these guys every day so it won’t be that different.” 

Elliot begged to differ. It didn’t matter that he saw them on a daily basis; eight hours a day five days a week was plenty of time to spend with them. Still, Elliot always had a soft spot for Angela, a weakness in his code, and she knew how to exploit it. He agreed to go, which was why he was back at the office at eight on a Friday night. 

The pair entered the elevator leading up to the fourth floor. There were three other employees there, whom Angela chatted with. Elliot filtered them out, opting to mess with the sleeves on his hoodie, bunching the fabric in his hands and separating it again with his fingers. Even though Angela had convinced him to come, he refused to participate in the festive sweaters. In retrospect, he probably would have stood out less if he had worn something ‘in uniform’ but it wasn’t like he bothered to actually dress up for a normal day of work. 

After a quick elevator ride, they entered the floor. Elliot checked his phone, which read 8:12. He only had to be there for one hour and forty-eight minutes, if he couldn’t convince Angela to leave early. Elliot followed behind Angela like a lost puppy, drifting from conversation to conversation with her. Each interaction made the knot in his stomach that usually accompanied social interaction grow. Soon, they ran into Gideon.

“Angela, Elliot, glad to see that you could make it,” Gideon said, shaking Angela’s hand. He turned to Elliot, but he just looked at Gideon’s hand before he put it down by his side again. He didn’t seem perturbed by this, seeing as he knew how Elliot was about touch. Elliot followed Angela as she walked and talked with Gideon. 

“If you two want to head on in, they’re about to start a game of Dirty Santa,” Gideon motioned to the conference room beside them. There were about twelve people inside, table pushed up against the wall to make room for a circle of chairs. Elliot didn’t know there was going to be Dirty Santa, and he hadn’t brought a gift. Angela would want to go and participate, but Elliot would look bad since he had failed to bring anything to contribute.

“...of fun, doesn’t it Elliot?” Angela turned to him.

Elliot mumbled something about not having a gift, before turning around and hightailing it away from the conference room. Angela called after him, but he couldn’t hear her over the static in his ears. Why did he agree to come to the party? It’s not like he actually went to things that Angela invited him to. He could have declined, lied and said he had other plans. Sure, it would have let Angela down but she was used to this wasn’t she? Elliot let his feet carry him and soon he was climbing the stairs up to the roof of the building. He picked the lock to the door and entered into the cold December air. He had been to the roof before a couple times, knowing that there were no cameras and it was easy to pick the lock. Nobody bothered him there.

Elliot fumbled with his phone to check the time. 9:02. He had managed to make it almost an hour before his social anxiety had gotten the better of him. That was a bit of a record for him. Hands shaking, he reached into his pocket to fish out a cigarette, lighting up the stick before beginning to suck it down. The nicotine and air helped him feel like he could breathe again, the knot in his stomach lessening somewhat. After a few minutes and another cigarette Elliot began to feel more “normal.”

As he looked out at the city below, the door to the roof creaked open. Elliot turned his head, and watched as Angela made her way onto the roof. She caught his eye, coming to sit down next to him. He handed her a cigarette and lit it.

“I was looking for you, you know,” Angela commented, seemingly to the empty air around them.

“I’m sorry...I just couldn’t deal with it anymore,” Elliot said. He was sorry. He didn’t mean to let Angela down, but he couldn’t handle all the people and the social interaction.

“That’s okay, I know it was a big step for you to even agree to come to the party. I’m sorry I pushed you to come.” Angela took a drag, looking at Elliot. “I am glad that you came with me, though. Thank you.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the time.

“How about we head out? I think we’ve been here long enough, a lot of people seem to be clearing out. If you want to crash at my place I can get Back to the Future 2 set up.” That sounded like a great idea.


End file.
